La canción maldita
by Sapphirine
Summary: Después de encontrar una canción de cuna en el templo de Sagitario, Aioria escucha todos los días a una chica tararearla. No obstante, él es el único que puede escucharla. Cuando cree que empieza a volverse loco, sin saber cómo ni porqué, termina en el Santuario de algún punto en el futuro. Estaba escrito la llegada de alguien especial ¿Será Aioria?
1. Una maltrecha partitura

**CAPÍTULO 1. Una maltrecha partitura**

Aioria sintió la urgencia de salir de su templo. Era un día de verano, de los más calurosos que habían tenido. La humedad en el ambiente se le pegaba en el cuerpo. Salió y tomó asiento a la sombra de una de las columnas de la entrada. Sus pies colgaban en los escalones que daban acceso al templo, su capa se extendía por el suelo de piedra, el cual estaba demasiado caliente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se secó la frente, de la que amenazaban caer gotas de sudor. La armadura era caliente al tacto, pero por suerte aún podía lidiar con ello.

Estaba siendo un día horrible, y únicamente porque hacía ese calor insufrible. Más que en Grecia, parecía que el Santuario entero hubiese sido trasladado en medio del desierto del Sahara.

Aioria trató de fijar la vista en las praderas cercanas. Los rayos eran intentos y le molestaban, pero logró comprobar que, como era más que evidente, no había nadie entrenando ¿Quién iba a estar lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo? Sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa al recordar que Shura solía entrenar bajo cualquier condición. No importaba si hacía sol, llovía, granizaba o había una niebla que no se podía ver más allá de la nariz. Allí estaba él, en el campo de entrenamiento, procurando perfeccionar sus técnicas.

El recuerdo de Shura lo condujo a una nostalgia que se le hacía extraña. Siempre había sido repudiado en el Santuario, así que tampoco era el apego que podía tenerle a sus compañeros dorados. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que los doce templos se veían solitarios. Ahora únicamente había 5 de ellos: Mu, custodiando el templo de Aries; Aldebarán, guardando Tauro; él mismo en el templo de Leo, Shaka en Virgo y Milo en Escorpio. Es cierto que el Santuario jamás había estado completo: Mu no estuvo allí hasta después de la batalla de las doce casas, el maestro estaba en los 5 picos cumpliendo con su misión; Saga se daba por desaparecido y luego…

A pesar del calor y de la pereza que este le producía, Aioria se levantó. Hipnotizado por el sonido de sus pasos, cruzó el templo de Leo y se recostó contra una de las columnas. Ahora, su vista ya no eran las casas previas a Leo, sino las posteriores. Con su mirada recorrió Virgo, Libra, Escorpio y se detuvo en el noveno templo: Sagitario. Su corazón dio un vuelco al mirar aquel templo, al revivir los recuerdos que tenía de aquel lugar y su guardián.

Hipnotizado por los recuerdos, Aioria empezó a ascender a través de los templos. Su mente únicamente podía centrarse en las imágenes que recorrían su memoria: cuando llegó por primera vez al Santuario, cuando entrenaba con su hermano, sus compañeros aspirantes… Incontables memorias lo acompañaron en su ascenso. Finalmente, llegó al templo del Centauro.

Era curioso, pero a diferencia del de Leo, aquél era mucho más frío. Su piel se erizó tan punto accedió al interior de la construcción. Puede que fuera por el hecho que estaba abandonado, dotándolo de una sensación fantasmagórica que el resto de templos carecían.

A pesar que Aioria detestaba en desmesura todo lo paranormal, accedió a las estancias privadas de Sagitario. El polvo se había apoderado de su basto mobiliario. Lucía tan triste que sintió la urgencia de aguantarse las lágrimas; mientras, más recuerdos acudían a su mente. Caminó en silencio, recreando en su mente como se veía aquel lugar antes de que su guardián lo abandonara.

Se acercó a un pequeño mueble, donde unos marcos de fotos lo decoraban. Tomó una de ellas y limpió el polvo del cristal. No pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al ver el retrato. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, sus ojos se tornaron de un azul más brillante y acuoso. Aquella imagen se la tomaron su hermano y él el día que fueron de viaje a Roma. Aioros tenía una misión simple y decidió que Aioria podía acompañarlo. Aquél era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía sobre su hermano, y él lo tenía retratado en su templo, para no olvidarlo jamás.

Aioria optó por dejar el marco de regreso a su sitio, sintiendo que sus sentimientos empezaban a aflorar con demasiada rapidez. Buscó en la estancia otra cosa en lo que centrarse, pero no encontró nada interesante. Fue entonces cuando decidió pasar a las habitaciones. Primero recorrió el despacho, donde montones de libros se amontonaban al lado de un escritorio, situado en el centro. Las repisas que decoraban los laterales estaban maltrechas, pero aún aguantaban el gran volumen de libros que contenían.

Cerró aquella puerta y fue a la siguiente, era el turno de la sala. Aioria recordó como solía jugar allí. A veces construía castillos con figuras de madera, otras simplemente dibujaba mientras estaba tirado en el suelo. Mientras, Aioros ocupaba la butaca roja que había en unos de los laterales y se enfrascaba en una lectura que Aioria no lograba entender.

Otra puerta que cerraba, para abrir aquella que la conduciría a la habitación del caballero de Sagitario. A diferencia de las anteriores salas, donde solo las contempló desde el umbral de la puerta, esta vez accedió al interior. Miró la cama de matrimonio que yacía en el centro, como la corcha estaba dañada por el poco cuidado que recibía. El armario parecía estar apunto de desmoronarse. No obstante, a Aioria le llamó la atención el libro que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Se apresuró a cogerlo, curioso por saber que leía su hermano en aquel momento. Cuando tomó el libro, una hoja cayó de su interior. Instintivamente la tomó y la examinó, viendo que se trataba de la partitura de una canción de cuna.

Aioria trató de hacer memoria, pero aquella nana no le sonaba en lo más mínimo. Dejó el libro de nuevo sobre la mesita, pero decidió quedarse con la partitura. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación que su hermano la tenía allí para alguna razón. Eso o simplemente la usara de punto de libro.

.

.

Milo salió al exterior de su templo. El calor que hacía en Escorpio era insufrible. Lo había probado todo y aún sentía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en el hombre en llamas. Jamás lidió bien con el calor, a pesar de la ironía que suponía porque era griego. Y el calor en Grecia, en pleno verano, no era para tomárselo a broma.

Suspiró profundamente y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos cayeron inconscientemente en Acuario. De estar allí Camus, hubiera ido a darle una visita y a disfrutar del frío de su templo. Ahora que el undécimo templo estaba deshabitado, se apostaba que era una parrilla como el resto, por lo que no haría el esfuerzo de subir los escalones ¿Para qué?

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con más fuerza, y se recostó contra uno de los pilares. Cruzó sus brazos y permaneció en esa posición mientras trataba de dejar en blanco su mente. No obstante, algo captó su atención. Había una figura dorada que descendía desde los templos superiores a Escorpio. Las alarmas se dispararon en la cabeza de Milo ¿Cómo iba a bajar un caballero dorado? Se puso en guardia, pero rápidamente entendió que era una falsa alarma cuando reconoció el cosmos: era Aioria.

— Dime que has encontrado el remedio a este calor del demonio —le saludó Milo una vez Aioria alcanzó su templo.

El caballero de Leo alzó la mirada; Milo entendió rápidamente que estaba decaído. No entendía el porqué, pero tampoco se molestó en averiguarlo. Más que nada porque algo más captó su atención: allí, en la mano de Aioria, un papel maltrecho con algo escrito en él. En un rápido movimiento, Milo lo tomó. Aioria pareció despertar en ese instante y, a pesar que trató de recuperarlo, Milo ya lo había desdoblado y ya estaba leyendo el interior. El caballero de Escorpio se sintió decepcionado al ver que no eran más que notas.

— Estás demasiado aburrido si ahora te has puesto a componer canciones.

Aioria enrojeció al mismo instante de escuchar su comentario.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres?!

Milo soltó una risa antes de regresarle el papel. No entendía porque reaccionaba tan a la defensiva, pero le gustaba molestar al quinto custodio. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, cualquier distracción era buena en ese momento.

— La encontré.

— Pues ya me dirás donde. No creo que crezca de los arboles como las manzanas.

Aioria lo fulminó con la mirada. Milo sabía cuanto le molestaba a su compañero su sarcasmo, y eso solo hacía que el caballero de Escorpio se animara más a seguir chinchando al león.

— La encontré en el templo de Sagitario.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido ahí? —Aioria lanzó otra mirada fulminante que Milo ignoró— Es que de verdad que no entiendo tu afán de subir escalones ¡Y más con este calor! —dramatizó.

El caballero de Leo soltó un largo suspiro y extendió su mano.

— Necesitaba despejarme ¿Podrías devolverme la partitura?

Milo hizo una mueca y le regresó la hoja de papel. El custodio de Escorpio quería molestar a Leo por un poco más, pero si el león no estaba de humor, mejor no hacerlo. Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto infantil y miró en otra dirección.

— Venga, sigue hasta Libra.

Aioria asintió y cruzó el templo de Escorpio. Milo no se movió hasta que sintió que Aioria estaba fuera del templo. Acto seguido volteó y se paró en la entrada de Escorpio. Agradeció que al fin soplara algo de aire, aunque en ese momento su mente estaba en otras cosas. Por alguna razón, sentía un poco de malestar. Le preocupaba la lúgubre aura que había alrededor de Aioria.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, todos tenemos derecho de tener un día nostálgico.

.

.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando Aioria miró el reloj. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, un sudor frío empapaba su cuello. Se pasó las manos por la cara, dando un pequeño masaje que le recordó que ya estaba despierto. Estaba asustado, inquieto, pero no lograba recordar que había soñado que lo trastornara tanto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó allí, disfrutando del silencio y del fresco de la noche que se filtraba por la ventana. Una ligera brisa ondeaba su cortina blanca, mostrándole breves destellos de la luna menguante que aquella noche coronaba el cielo.

Respiró profundamente, calmando sus pulsaciones. Poco a poco, fue entrando en un estado de calma. Todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la escuchó. Aioria examinó la estancia, pero estaba solo. Como debía ser.

Cerró los ojos, convenciéndose de que aquello debían ser imaginaciones suyas. No obstante, aquella nana regresó a sus oídos. Volvió a examinar la sala: no había nadie. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por los oscuros pasillos del templo de Leo. Buscó por un cosmos que no encontró, sin embargo seguía sintiéndola cantar.

Ella tenía una voz melodiosa y dulce, agradable y cálida. La nana que entonaba lo abrazaba, lo calmaba y lo transportada a un espacio de reposo. Sus pasos empezaron a mezclarse con la canción, siendo así que por un momento dejó de escucharlos. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué la escuchaba? ¿En dónde estaba?

Cuando recorrió el templo de Leo al completo, se dirigió a la entrada. Recostó una mano sobre una de las estatuas que había allí, acariciando al felino de mármol como si fuera real. Mientras, los ojos del guardián de la quinta casa se dirigían al horizonte. Más allá de las luces del pueblo, donde el mar y el cielo se fundían en un color oscuro muy parecido.

La voz se diluyó con el final de la melodía, conduciendo a Aioria en un estado de meditación que no lograba entender. Esa melodía… Juraría que la entonación era la misma que leyó en la partitura que encontró en Sagitario pero ¿Por qué la escuchaba? El caballero se dejó caer sobre el león de marfil y suspiró profundamente antes de murmurar:

— Me estoy volviendo loco —se dijo a sí mismo con un ápice de amargura.

.

.

Eventualmente, escuchar aquella melodía se convirtió en algo normal para Aioria. Empezó a escucharla únicamente por las noches; luego durante el día, pero únicamente cuando estaba solo. Después, la cosa incrementó y la escuchaba incluso cuando estaba en compañía de alguno de sus compañeros.

La melodía, lejos de molestarlo, lo inducía a un estado de calma que agradecía; lejos de todas las preocupaciones, obligaciones y problemas que ocupaban el día a día de un caballero dorado.

— Aioria ¿Me estás escuchando?

El caballero de Leo regresó en sí, sintiendo como aquella hermosa voz se diluía en sus oídos. Una sensación similar a la que tenía después de despertar de un sueño placentero.

— ¿Eh? ¡Si!

Shaka frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos; Aioria aún seguía aturdido.

— Entiendo que tengas otras cosas en las que pensar, pero esto es importante.

— Te estaba escuchando —insistió Leo—. Me has dicho que notabas una presencia extraña merodeando el Santuario ¿verdad?

Shaka no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, puesto que justamente aquello era lo que le estaba explicando al caballero de Leo. No obstante, Aioria se había olvidado la mitad de los detalles.

— Sí, pero te has olvidado decir que esa presencia la noto mayoritariamente en tu templo ¿Estás seguro que no has sentido nada extraordinario estos días?

Aioria negó; a ojos de Shaka el quinto custodio seguía aún en las nubes.

— Tengo la sensación que estoy perdiendo el tiempo —suspiró Virgo.

— Es que no te sabría decir. Yo no he sentido nada fuera de lo normal. Puede que solo tú puedas. Tú tienes un cosmos muchos más sensible que el de la mayoría.

— A veces es bastante obvio. Como si quisiéramos que lo descubriéramos.

— Te repito que yo no he sentido nada. Sabiéndolo, iré más atento de ahora en adelante.

Shaka apretó los labios, denotando su falta de confianza en lo que Aioria decía. Desde hacía algunos días notaba al caballero de Leo más distraído que de costumbre. Esa conversación y sus reacciones solo le estaban confirmando esa sensación.

— Está bien —aceptó Shaka en vistas que no lograría sacar nada más de Aioria.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras comentarme?

— No, nada más.

— Entonces seguiré hasta Leo. Estoy algo cansado últimamente —comentó mientras posaba su mano en la frente por unos instantes—. Debo estar incubando algo.

— Si te sientes mal, Mu tiene algunos remedios bastante eficaces para curar el refriado y las enfermedades más comunes. Siempre puedes acudir a él.

— No me dará esas hierbas tan amargas ¿Verdad? —Shaka calló— Eso imaginé. Creo que prefiero unas pastillas cargadas de químicos. Al menos algunas tienen gusto a naranja.

— Como prefieras.

— En fin —Aioria volteó y agitó su mano en señal de despedida—, nos vemos pronto.

Aioria cruzó el templo de Virgo, sintiendo como la atención de Shaka estaba puesta en él. Sabía que el sexto custodio percibía algo, y por alguna razón ese _algo_ le inquietaba. ¿Sería algo peligroso? ¿Estaría relacionado con la nana que escuchaba?

.

.

Aioria se despertó nuevamente al escuchar aquella nana. Era la misma voz de siempre, aquella tan dulce y agradable. Gozaba del canto, pero le frustraba no encontrar a la autora. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, pero jamás encontró a nadie. Del mismo modo, tampoco percibía ninguna sensación. Era como si la autora se esfumara. Eso o todo aquello no era más que un producto de su cabeza y realmente se estuviera volviendo loco.

Por alguna razón, Aioria estaba convenido que el estar volviéndose loco era la opción más posible. Sin importar lo que Shaka pudiera decir. De otro modo ¿Cómo solo él podía escuchar la canción? No tenía sentido.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Aioria abrió los ojos, pensó que seguía atrapado en sus sueños. No obstante, todo se sentía demasiado real. Las paredes del templo ya no estaban ahí, sino que habían sido substituidas por un cielo gris, encapotado y aterrador. Los árboles estaban pochos, carentes de cualquier vida. Pocos de ellos aún conservaban alguna hoja en sus ramas.

Aioria sintió la humedad filtrarse por la palma de su mano. Ladeó la cabeza, comprobando que yacía tumbado sobre tierra negra y húmeda. Tan húmeda que su ropa empezaba a mojarse. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y aturdida, tal como si le hubieran propiciado un fuerte golpe.

Trató de incorporarse, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas por algunos minutos. Miró a su alrededor y no reconoció aquel lugar. No obstante, aquello era desolador.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —logró balbucear.

— ¡Tú!

Aquella voz rompió el silencio del lugar. Aioria miró a todos lados, pero no logró encontrar a la propietaria.

— ¡Tú! ¡El que está ahí tumbado!

Un poderoso cosmos se presentó delante suyo. Aioria alzó la mirada a uno de los árboles; allí apareció una chica. Tenía una melena larga y abundante, de color plateada, la cual mantenía recogida en una cola de caballo alta. Sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad del ambiente, pudo ver que eran de un intenso color rosado, muy peculiares y místicos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus atributos físicos y su indudable atractivo, lo que más llamó la atención de Aioria fue su vestimenta. Más bien, la armadura que portaba. De color dorado.

— Géminis… —murmuró Aioria preso en la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! —demandó ella. A pesar de su apariencia refinada, Aioria podía percibir que aquella chica tenía carácter.

Aioria no reaccionaba, no sabía que creer ¿Era aquello un sueño? Tenía que serlo porque sino ¿Quién era la chica que ocupaba la armadura de Géminis?

— ¡Tú! —ella saltó del árbol donde estaba y caminó con paso seguro hacía él. Aioria no podía hacer nada más que ver como se acercaba. Con los aires de grandeza que dotaba aquella armadura solo la hacían lucir más impresionante, más inalcanzable, más inhumana— ¿Me has escuchado? —demandó en tono autoritario.

Las palabras no lograban formarse en su boca, lo cual sabía que lo iba a meter en más problemas de los que ya podía estar.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó ella ante el silencio que obtuvo como respuesta— Te advierto que es mejor que empieces a hablar. No tendré piedad en mandarte a otra dimensión, que lo sepas —lo amenazó—. ¿Quién eres y que haces fuera de la SSA?

— ¿Qué es la SSA?

Ella quedó desconcertada un instante, aunque rápidamente lo ocultó. Frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Aioria percibió como el cosmos de la chica empezaba a ponerse a la defensiva. La estaba haciendo enfadar y a juzgar por su cosmos… Ella bien podría tener un cosmos y poder similar al que Saga tenía.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo?

— ¡Hayley!

Aioria examinó su alrededor rápidamente en busca del propietario de aquella voz. Rápidamente lo localizó. Se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, había aparecido en la luz de un relámpago. Era otro caballero dorado, este perteneciente al signo de Aries. Su capa estaba manchada de sangre, así como él mismo. Su cabello, el cual era alborotado y de color crema, tenía mechones rojos; su rostro, pálido y enmarcado por aquellos dos puntos morados en su frente, también tenía rastros de sangre seca. Sus ojos, azules como el mar, era lo único que no estaba corrompido por el rojo.

— ¿Qué haces aún…? —el caballero de Aries detuvo sus palabras en ver a Aioria— ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

Aquello no pintaba bien. No solo no sabía donde estaba, sino que tenía a dos caballeros dorados desconfiando de él y capaces de atacarle. Podría hacerles frente con su armadura, pero sin ella tenía las de perder. Aioria tragó en seco, maquinó distintas respuestas pero, dijera lo que dijera, aquellos dos podían chamuscarlo ahí mismo.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —se atrevió a preguntar Aioria.

— ¿Ahora nos harás creer que tienes amnesia? —se indignó ella. Aioria percibió el cambio en su cosmos, pudiendo distinguir como su desconfianza hacia él únicamente hacía que crecer. De seguir así no tardaría en cumplir su amenaza.

— Os prometo que no sé donde estoy. Mi nombre es Aioria, ¡También soy un caballero de oro!

Apretó los labios, sintiendo que había metido la pata estrepitosamente en decir aquello. Ambos caballeros permanecieron estáticos por unos segundos, digiriendo la información. Aioria, por otro lado, los observaba con atención.

— Claro que sí —aceptó ella fácilmente. La amazona dio un paso al frente, el aire empezó a girar en espiral a su alrededor. Ella extendió su brazo en dirección a Aioria, quien se encontraba demasiado expectante como para reaccionar—. Si ese es el caso… — el cosmos de aquella chica incrementó hasta el infinito en cuestión de segundos. Se equivocó, ella bien podía ser mucho más poderosa que Saga— ¡Demuéstralo!

Alrededor de Aioria se instauró una burbuja negra. De pronto, perdió la percepción del espacio e incluso del tiempo. Quedó navegando en la deriva de la nada. Por suerte, aquello solo duró unos segundos y, para cuando regresó a la realidad (si es que podía llamarlo así), el caballero de Aries sujetaba la mano de la amazona, impidiendo que ejecutara el ataque. Ella lo miraba con furia y frustración, sujetando su mirada con una expresión desafiante.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —le recriminó.

— No percibo que sea un enemigo.

— Sí, claro —respondió ella cargada de sarcasmo—. Por mi perfecto que tú no percibas nada ¡Pero me vas a decir que no es sospechoso que este fuera de SSA! ¡¿Y un caballero?! ¡¿Estamos locos?! ¡Eso sí que es sospechoso!

Aioria frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin terminar de entender la situación. Puede que lo más inteligente hubiera sido callarse que era un caballero de oro, pero ellos también lo eran ¿No se supone que debería ser una ayuda ser del mismo grupo? Aunque la amazona lo miraba más como una amenaza que como un compañero. No obstante, el ser caballero no parecía ser lo más grave, sino el que hubiera aparecido fuera de la SSA ¿Qué era eso? Ella ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad.

— Son cosas distintas ¿Y si dice la verdad?

— ¡Cómo si quiere mentir!

— Hayley —pronunció Aries en tono de advertencia.

— Yagura —le replicó ella en la misma entonación. La amazona se libró del agarre del caballero con un simple gesto y condujo su mirada de regreso a Aioria—. Ya he tenido bastante por hoy. Sinceramente no estoy de humor.

— Eso no es razón. Tiene el aura clara, aunque se me hace difícil describírtela —afirmó el caballero de Aries mientras miraba a Aioria fijamente.

Aioria prestó atención a los ojos del lemuriano. Podía decir que veían más allá de sus características físicas. Además, estaba hablando del aura ¿Sería ese caballero capaz de verla?

— ¿De qué constelación eres, caballero? —preguntó el guardián de Aries. La amazona prestó atención.

Aioria los observó unos instantes, tragó en seco y se aventuró en decirlo. De todos modos, poco podía hacer para que la situación no empeorara más.

— Leo.

Aries ladeó la cabeza; ella soltó una risa indignada y burlona.

— Sinceramente, ha tenido suerte —comentó ella. Aries le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria— ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no tenemos caballero de Leo!

Aioria se incorporó.

— ¿Nadie ocupa la armadura de Leo?

— Ese suele ser la consecuencia de que no haya un caballero —le preguntó ella irónicamente.

El caballero de Aries seguía en silencio. Aioria lo miró, demandando por respuestas al que parecía más accesible y centrado de los dos. Aries siguió en silencio. A Aioria se le hacía curioso, aquella mirada tan profunda era muy similar a la que Mu tenía cuando estaba meditando y valorando los acontecimientos.

— Pareces sorprendido —comentó el caballero de Aries.

— ¡Mira qué bien! —dijo ella sarcásticamente— Encima le servimos de entretenimiento. A mi Yagura ya puede decir lo que quiera, que a mi parecer me quedo corta llamándote 'sospechoso' —la amazona extendió su mano de nuevo sobre Aioria. El cosmos que se concentraba allí empezaba a ser aterrados.

— Hayley —le llamó la atención el caballero de Aries mientras la miraba de reojo.

— En serio, si es un caballero dorado, esto no sería un problema.

— No tiene la armadura.

— Detalles sin importancia.

— ¡Espera! —pidió Aioria.

En la palma de la chica había lo que parecía un pequeño agujero negro. La materia era absorbida a su interior y desaparecía en la nada. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, no podía ser nada que tomarse a la ligera.

— ¡Hayley! —exclamó el caballero de Aries más alto. Su voz sonó algo más violenta, logrando que la amazona se desconcentrada por unos instantes.

 _"Hayley ¡Espera!"_

La amazona detuvo su ataque, ambos caballeros miraron hacia el cielo. Aioria siguió la trayectoria de sus miradas, pero tampoco encontraba nada extraño en aquellas nubes que los cubrían. Fue entonces cuando dedujo que a lo mejor hubiera algo ahí que solo ellos pudieran ver.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en detenerme hoy? —se quejó ella. Su carácter autoritario y sarcástico se relajó increíblemente. Tanto que Aioria quedó hasta desconcertado.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? —preguntó el caballero de Aries al cielo.

 _"Es mejor que lo traigan."_

— ¿Está segura? —preguntó la amazona— ¿Puedo atarlo?

" _No creo que eso sea demasiado gentil."_

La amazona hizo una mueca algo infantil; el caballero de Aries la fulminó con la mirada antes de conducir su mirada de regreso al cielo.

— Lo llevaremos de inmediato —dijo él.

"Traedlo al templo del Patriarca. Queremos hablar con él."

— Como ordene —respondió.

La mirada del caballero de Aries cayó sobre Aioria, poco después lo hizo la de la amazona.

 _"Por favor," —_ dijo aquella voz nuevamente _— "¿Te importaría acompañar a mis caballeros?"_

Aioria sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al entender que la voz le estaba hablando. Ambos caballeros lucían completamente perplejos, aunque no eran los únicos. Aioria cada vez entendía menos que estaba ocurriendo allí.

— ¿Puedes escucharla? —preguntó ella completamente perpleja.

Aioria asintió lentamente. Los caballeros de Aries y Géminis intercambiaron una rápida mirada que Aioria no supo interpretar. Aunque a esas alturas, ya no sabía que era bueno o que era malo. Por alguna razón, se sentía en una situación de clara desventaja.

 _"Os estaré esperando."_

—…

El caballero de Aries se había sumido en silencio, mientras que sus ojos azules no se apartaban de Aioria.

— Venga va —suspiró la amazona girando sobre sus talones—. Llevémoslo. Si ella lo dice, que así sea.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Estoy de regreso después de esta larga pausa. Debo admitir que me ha costado ponerme de nuevo en modo escritor (además que tengo menos tiempo del que disponía anteriormente). No obstante debo reconocer que echaba de menos el dejar mi imaginación suelta como ahora. Así pues, este es el resultado que ha salido.

Los eventos se sitúan en futuro alternativo, a unos dos siglos más allá de la historia clásica. Todo lo relacionado con aquella época y todos sus personajes son de creación propia. El resto de caballeros son propiedad de Masami Kurumada ¡No mía!

El capítulo he tratado que sea algo largo (para lo que soy yo). El segundo está en camino, así que esperado por él ;)

 **Espero que os haya gustado y veros de nuevo por aquí en el próximo capítulo**

 **No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

 **¡Hasta pronto y gracias!**

 **Enna**


	2. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

**CAPÍTULO 2. ¿Quiénes son ellos?**

Después de estar andado por un tiempo que a Aioria se le antojó como eterno, el caballero de Leo logró vislumbrar lo que parecía una cúpula. Era curioso, puesto que a más se acercaba a ella, más se disolvía, hasta el punto en que se volvió invisible. Quedó sombrado de aquél espejismo pero, en vistas que ninguno de los otros caballeros hacía un comentario al respecto, imaginó que aquella cúpula no fue más que un fruto de su imaginación. Como también lo eran las nanas que escuchaba.

Siguieron en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que ambos caballeros se detuvieron. Aioria les imitó, pero en vez de mirar al frente como ellos hacían, miró al suelo. Allí observó una línea dorada donde había escrito Athena en repetidas ocasiones. Aquello era una barrera que la diosa había colocado. Y de hecho, fácilmente se podía apreciar la diferencia entre la zona que la diosa protegía y la que no. De donde venían, solo había un paisaje desolador y carente de vida; más allá de aquella línea, la estampa era completamente opuesta.

— ¿Sigues con amnesia? —le preguntó la amazona sin demasiado tacto. Era evidente que aún no confiaba en él, y dicho sea de paso que la sutileza no parecía ser una cualidad de aquella chica.

— Esta barrera —empezó a decir Aioria mientras alzaba la mirada antes de regresar su atención sobre los caballeros— ¿Por qué está aquí?

— ¡Oh! Decoración del entorno —respondió ella cargada de sarcasmo.

— Esta barrera es una SSA —explicó el caballero de Aries—. Protege a aquellos que vivimos en ella de las amenazas externas. Esta en concreto es la SSA Sierra. Es la barrera que Athena protege.

— ¿Hay más SSA?

— Unas cuantas más —respondió él—. Pero ahora mismo no es algo relevante.

— ¡Bien! —la amazona extendió sus brazos al cielo en señal de victoria— Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Yagura.

El caballero de Aries permaneció en silencio.

— ¡Yagura! ¡Hayley!

Ambos caballeros miraron al frente, así como también lo hizo Aioria. Caminando hacia ellos con expresión jovial, se acercó uno de los caballeros de oro. Aioria lo identificó rápidamente como el caballero de Tauro, a juzgar por la forma de su armadura.

— Me preocupaba que tardarais tanto en regresar —comentó el caballero deteniéndose justo antes de pisar la línea.

— Hemos tenido algún contratiempo —se excusó Aries con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, un contratiempo llamado: persona no identificada fuera de la SSA con aparente amnesia. Sí, contratiempo es la palabra que yo usaría para describir la situación. Definitivamente.

El caballero de Tauro silbó por la bajo en percibir el sarcasmo que inundaba la voz de la amazona. Parecía increíble, una mujer tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo tan inestable.

— ¿Te han mandado a buscarnos? —preguntó Yagura.

— Como si no nos supiéramos el camino.

— En realidad —el caballero de Tauro se rascó la nuca, denotando cierto nerviosismo—, estaba algo preocupado y como escuché que veníais, quise venir a comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

— ¡Oh! —la amazona alzó sus pulgares— todo bien.

— ¿Seguro? —cuestionó Tauro lanzando una mirada a Yagura y señalando al pelo— Yagura está cubierto en…

— Nada de que preocuparse. Estamos bien. Únicamente tenemos que custodiar a… —Yagura detuvo sus palabras y miró a Aioria por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar— Aioria ¿Cierto?

El susodicho asintió. Tauro lo miró unos instantes antes de hablar nuevamente.

— Yo soy el caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán.

— Cierto, disculpa que no nos presentáramos antes —habló Aries—. Mi nombre es Yagura, soy el caballero de Aries. Y ella es…

Yagura le mandó una mirada a Géminis. Ella suspiró profundamente.

— Soy Hayley, la amazona dorada de Géminis.

— Entonces —intervino Aldebarán rompiendo el breve silencio que se había creado— ¿Tenemos que llevarlo al Santuario?

— Por órdenes de arriba—respondió Yagura sin apartar la mirada de Aioria—. Vendrás con nosotros ¿Verdad?

Aioria asintió, aunque quisiera, no tenía muchas más otras opciones. Necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, y el único modo para descubrirlo era ir con ellos.

.

Tras cruzar la ciudad, los tres caballeros y Aioria entraron en el recinto del Santuario. Estaba tal como Aioria lo recordaba, con algunas modificaciones menores en algunas de las instalaciones. No obstante, la esencia era la misma.

Cruzaron el campo de entrenamiento, el cual tenía algunas de las construcciones carcomidas por la vegetación. Tal como si estuvieran en desuso por algún tiempo. Siguieron el camino hasta situase a los pies de la escalinata que conducía a las doce casas. A Aioria era la primera vez que se le hacían tan imponentes. No obstante, se armó de valor y siguió a Yagura, Aldebarán y Hayley a través de ellas.

Las 3 primeras no representaron ningún problema, puesto que sus custodios viajaban con él. Aldebarán decidió quedarse en Tauro, diciendo que aún tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Así pues, cuando cruzaron Tauro eran ellos 3 de nuevo.

Hayley y Yagura apenas conversaban, aunque tampoco era necesario comentar nada a aquellas alturas. Siguieron en aquél silencio hasta que alcanzaron el templo de Cáncer.

Antes de si quiera poner un pie en su interior, el guardián ya los estaba esperando en la entrada. Aioria se sorprendió de lo joven que era. Tranquilamente, aquel chico podría tener 16 o 17 años. No obstante, su cosmos era poderoso y tenebroso. No parecía ser ni suyo, la inocencia en su rostro y la jovialidad que brillaba en sus ojos, no casaba con aquel cosmos tan oscuro.

— Nos teníais a todos preocupados —sonrió él—. Veo que os han dado muchos problemas.

— Problemas no es la palabra —respondió Hayley sin detener su ascenso por la escalinata.

Eventualmente, los tres llegaron a las puertas de Cáncer, donde pudieron intercambiar un par de palabras con el caballero. Según Aioria logró escuchar, su nombre era Aidan. Tenía el cabello moreno, recogido en una cola a media espalda. Su tez era morena, seguramente procedente de las tierras del sur de Europa, y sus ojos color miel, demasiado claros como para que no llamaran la atención.

Aidan preguntó por él, quien era y que hacía allí. Ni Yagura y Hayley le dieron demasiados detalles y él tampoco preguntó más. Los dejó pasar y simplemente los observó marcharse mientras cruzaban Cáncer.

Como ya le habían dicho, Leo no tenía un guardián. Así pues, lo único que encontraron fue la armadura custodiando el centro del templo. Casualmente tampoco encontraron ningún guardián custodiando el templo de Virgo.

— ¿No hay caballero de Virgo?

— Sí lo hay. Puede que haya salido un momento —comentó Yagura a su paso por el sexto templo.

— Lo raro es encontrarlo en el templo —comentó Hayley.

Nuevamente, cayeron en el silencio hasta que alcanzaron el séptimo templo. A su sorpresa, allí no solo se encontraron al caballero de Libra, sino también al de Escorpio. Ambos dorados hablaban animadamente, con una vitalidad que era difícil de pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Oh! ¡Llegaron! ¡Llegaron! —anunció el caballero de Libra, quien fue el primero en verlos. Escorpio clavó su mirada en ellos al instante siguiente, sonriendo ampliamente al ver como se acercaban.

— Pensábamos que os estaban acribillando ahí fuera —"saludó" el caballero de Escorpio—. Ryusei y yo estábamos por pedirle al Patriarca que nos dejara ir.

— Entonces sí que no volvemos —comentó Hayley—. Patear traseros a esos inútiles y cuidaros a vosotros —Hayley y Yagura intercambiaron una rápida mirada—. Sería demasiada faena.

Libra y Escorpio se miraron unos instantes, antes de sonreír ampliamente. Escorpio bajó los tres peldaños que lo separaban de Hayley, se colocó a su lado y pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella sonrió levemente, aunque lucía algo incomoda.

— ¡Ay, pequeña Hayley!

— ¡¿Cómo que pequeña?! —protestó ella inmediatamente.

El caballero de Libra soltó una risa y condujo su atención sobre y Yagura y Aioria, quienes se mantenían la margen de la "discusión" que Escorpio y Géminis habían iniciado. El séptimo custodio bajó a su encuentro, quedando a la misma altura que Yagura.

— ¿Y él quién es? ¿Un sospechoso?

Yagura miró a Aioria, Libra le imitó. Aioria se sintió incomodo al sentir tanta atención, pero se aseguró de mostrarse confiado.

— Él es…

— Aioria —le cortó—. Soy el caballero dorado de Leo.

— ¿Leo? —se sorprendió Libra.

— Nos pidieron que lo trajéramos al Santuario.

— ¿Dónde apareció?

— Fuera de la SSA.

Libra cayó en silencio mientras examinaba a Aioria una vez más.

— Eso es muy extraño…

— ¡Que me dejes, te digo!

El grito de Hayley distrajo a los demás. Todos centraron su atención en ella, quien corría escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar la puerta del templo de Libra.

— Vuélvelo a hacer y te mando a la octava dimensión como mínimo —le amenazó. No obstante, su amenaza no sonó demasiado creíble. El caballero de Escorpio solo soltó una risa.

— Déjala, Yoros. Ya te mandó a otra dimensión en otra ocasión —le recordó Libra—. No quieras repetir el viaje.

— La sensación más rara que he tenido en mi vida —admitió Escorpio antes de mirar a la amazona y preguntarle— ¿Dónde me mandaste?

— Que te lo voy a decir —rio ella.

— En fin —suspiró Yagura dirigiendo una mirada a Aioria y luego conducirla al resto de los presentes—, creo que nosotros tenemos que seguir tirando. Nos esperan arriba.

Hayley sopló; las caras de Escorpio y Libra hablaban por si solas. Cruzaron el templo de Libra y, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraron con Escorpio en el séptimo templo, Escorpio no supuso un problema. Sin embargo, después de Escorpio llegaba el templo que Aioria más temía (o el que más curiosidad le despertaba).

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta del templo de Sagitario, el guardián salió a recibirlos. Aioria quedó sorprendido. A pesar que ese caballero lucía distinto a su hermano, la sensación cálida y familiar que emanaba era la misma.

— Es un alivio ver que ya estáis de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que no habíamos cumplido la misión? —se indignó Hayley— ¿Vio algo el Patriarca?

El caballero de Sagitario negó y sonrió levemente.

— Os tomó más tiempo del habitual —respondió él—. Solo eso.

— Se están volviendo más fuertes —puntualizó Yagura.

— No os discutiré ese punto. Imagino que queréis ir a reportar la misión —ambos caballeros asintieron—. No tengo problema en dejaros pasar, sin embargo…

Los ojos de Sagitario se posaron sobre Aioria. Este sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando sintió aquellos ojos verdes sobre él. Era increíble como lograron que todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía enterrados resurgieran. Por alguna razón, Aioria se sentía como si estuviera hablando con su hermano. A pesar que él no tenía la misma apariencia. A pesar que él no tenía la misma voz. A pesar que él no sabía lo mismo que Aioros. A pesar que él no era Aioros.

— Mi nombre es Aioria. Soy el caballero de oro de Leo —dijo con firmeza a pesar de lo perturbado que se sentía en su interior.

Yagura y Hayley le dedicaron una mirada antes de centrar su atención de regreso sobre el caballero de Sagitario. Este tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos cruzados y parecía estar meditando su opinión.

— Chris —llamó Yagura.

El caballero de Sagitario abrió sus ojos y volvió a mirar a Aioria. Su expresión había cambiado, aunque Aioria no sabía como interpretarla.

— ¿Estás seguro que tu nombre es Aioria?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, siendo así que solo atinó a asentir lentamente. No obstante, Aioria no era el único sorprendido.

— Chris —llamó Hayley con voz queda, como si estuviera conteniendo su genio— ¿Exactamente, qué…?

— Solo quería asegurarme de algo —respondió Sagitario inmediatamente, sin apartar la vista de Aioria. Por otro lado, el caballero de Leo tampoco perdía de vista al custodio del noveno templo. Algo le decía que él podía sospechar su situación, a pesar que no pareciera demasiado predispuesto a decir nada a sus compañeros ahí presentes—. Imagino que os pidieron que lo llevarías en presencia del Patriarca y Athena ¿Me equivoco?

— Así es —afirmó Yagura.

— Está bien. Si esos son los deseos de Athena, no le puedo impedir el paso por el templo de Sagitario —Chris se hizo a un lado y esbozó nuevamente una cálida sonrisa, aunque esta vez de forma mucho más discreta—. Adelante.

Tras una breve despedida, siguieron la marcha hasta el templo de Capricornio. Nuevamente, se sumieron en el silencio que duró hasta la entrada del décimo templo. Allí les esperaba el guardián en cuestión, alguien que en opinión de Aioria, tenía un aura muy similar a la de Shura: implacable, fiel, frío, estricto y recto. Aquél hombre parecía reunir todas las cualidades de un perfecto militar.

— Kenshi —llamó Hayley, avanzando los últimos escalones hasta la entrada del templo—, te creía de misión en Victor.

— Regresé ayer mismo. Al final no era tan grave como nos comunicaron.

Aioria miró a Yagura, él rápidamente interceptó su mirada.

— ¿Qué es Victor? —preguntó Aioria.

— Otra SSA. Es la que está protegida por Iris —le explicó el caballero de Aries brevemente.

— Son unos exagerados —protestó Hayley, cruzándose de brazos—. A mí me mandaron de misión a Uniform y también. Mucho drama para nada.

— Imagino. ¿Cómo os ha ido la misión fuera de la barrera?

Hayley miró a Yagura; este respondió encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. La amazona regresó su mirada sobre el caballero de Capricornio y suspiró.

— Hemos tenido misiones más tranquilas.

Los ojos de Kenshi se posaron sobre Aioria.

— Ya veo… —comentó sin apartar la mirada de Aioria.

— ¿Nos permites el paso?

— No hay ningún inconveniente por mi parte. Sin embargo, ¿Quién eres tú? —le exigió a Aioria— Tu cosmos es demasiado grande para que no me parezca sospechoso.

Aioria dio un paso al frente, mostrándose firme e imperturbable a la determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— Soy un caballero dorado. El guardián de Leo.

— Leo no tiene guardián.

— Ya lo sé, pero yo soy el caballero de Leo.

Kenshi estaba a punto de replicar, pero Hayley le cortó. Suerte que lo hizo, porque sino aquello se podía alargar hasta la saciedad.

— Por esa razón lo llevamos con el Patriarca —dijo la amazona con cierta urgencia—. Son ordenes de arriba —añadió— ¿Podemos pasar? Si ellos consideran que es sospechoso, luego haz lo que te plazca ¿Trato?

Kenshi la miró por unos instantes, considerando la oferta. Finalmente accedió y les permitió el paso por el templo de Capricornio. No obstante, durante todo ese trayecto, Aioria pudo sentir la mirada del caballero puesta en su nuca.

Cuando salieron empezaron a subir las escaleras dirección a Acuario, Aioria sintió un tremendo alivio. Empezaba a fatigarle aquella situación de desconfianza permanente. Sin embargo, comprendía que la situación no era para menos. Ni él mismo sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta el momento solo sabía que había aparecido fuera de la SSA (cosa que aún no terminaba de entender exactamente que era) y que ahora lo conducían en presencia del Patriarca y Athena. Entonces recordó la voz que escuchó cuando se encontró con Yagura y Hayley. Era una chica, ¿Sería Athena? No obstante, aquella voz no era la de Saori y a juzgar por la situación… ¿Podría ser que hubiera terminado rebotado a otro tiempo? De ser así, ¿Se encontraba en el pasado o en el futuro?

Más y más dudas se acumulaban en su mente mientras recorría el camino a Acuario. Nuevamente, llegó a la misma conclusión: Solo el Patriarca y Athena podían ayudarle a aclarar aquella situación y encontrar una solución.

En pocos minutos, los tres llegaron a las puertas de Acuario. Sorprendentemente, nadie salió a recibirlos. Yagura entró primero, tras él Aioria y Hayley detrás. El templo tenía una temperatura más baja que los anteriores. Se podía apreciar un poco de escarcha en la parte superior de las columnas.

Cuando andaban por la mitad del recorrido, se escucharon el eco de unos pasos acercándose. Fue entonces cuando Aioria pudo ver al guardián del templo de Acuario. Era un hombre joven, alrededor de los 26 o 27 años. Su cabello era corto, blanco y alborotado; sus ojos presentaban una curiosa mezcla entre verde y azul turquesa.

— Perdonad mi retraso. Estaba ocupado con unas lecturas.

— No me sorprende.

A pesar del sarcasmo en el comentario de Hayley, el caballero de Acuario soltó una breve sonrisa. Poco después, los ojos del caballero de Acuario fueron de Yagura, quien asintió en señal de saludo, a Aioria. El caballero lo miró por unos instantes antes de decir:

— Estás protegido por el sol.

Aioria parpadeó repetidas veces, sin embargo no era el único. El caballero de Acuario lucía igual de sorprendido.

— ¿El sol? —preguntó Hayley.

— Ese astro es el que protege a la constelación de… —empezó a decir Yagura, cruzándose de brazos.

— Leo —terminó Acuario—. Él es un caballero de Leo.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Aioria, quien tuvo que reprimir las incontrolables ganas de gritar "¡Os lo llevo diciendo desde hace tiempo!". Todos cayeron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que el caballero de Acuario captó nuevamente toda la atención.

— Imagino que el Patriarca y Athena querrán hablar contigo. Podéis pasar por Acuario.

— Gracias, Aurus —agradeció Yagura. El caballero de Acuario le miró y asintió en silencio.

— En ese caso, mejor que vayamos tirando. Empiezo a estar cansada —comentó Hayley antes de emprender el camino a través del undécimo templo—. Nos vemos más tarde, Aurus.

— Desde luego.

Yagura siguió a Hayley, a Aioria le tomó algo más de tiempo. Sin embargo, en esos segundos de diferencia, Aioria cruzó miradas con el caballero de Acuario quien, en prácticamente un susurro dijo:

— Buena suerte —Aurus puso la mano sobre el hombro de Aioria y lo apretó levemente, como en señal de consuelo.

Aioria quedó tan sorprendido de esa reacción, que solo atinó a asentir y despedirse con una rápido 'adiós', antes de seguir a los otros dos caballeros.

Con el permiso del caballero de Acuario, cruzar el undécimo templo no supuso un problema. Por esa razón, rápidamente alcanzaron el último de los templos: Piscis. Como había ocurrido en los anteriores, en su mayoría al menos, el guardián los esperaba a las puertas del templo.

Aioria rápidamente detectó la belleza de aquél chico, llegando a deducir que seguramente fuera una característica de los caballeros de Piscis, el ser tan bellos. Cuando lo alcanzaron, el guardián del templo fue el primero en hablar.

— Me alegra veros de nuevo, Yagura, Hayley —pronunció sus nombres mientras los miraba directamente. Seguidamente, posó sus ojos sobre Aioria— y Aioria.

Aioria sintió que las palabras no sabían de su boca ¿Sabía su nombre?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó de inmediato. Piscis sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿Quién te lo ha chivado? —preguntó Hayley cruzándose de brazos.

Aioria miró a la amazona; el caballero de Piscis se echó a reír mientras ella suspiraba profundamente.

— Aurus acaba de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Me advirtió que subiríais, así que sería mejor que fuera retirando las rosas —admitió él.

— Ya decía yo —suspiró Hayley.

— Eres sensible al cosmos, pero no adivino —en los labios de Yagura se instauró una pequeña sonrisa—. No confundas los términos.

— No pude evitarlo. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta —se excusó Piscis. El caballero miró nuevamente a Aioria y le tendió la mano mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Nasla, como puedes ver soy el caballero de Piscis.

Aioria le estrechó la mano y asintió, aún atónito. Aunque fuera hermoso como Afrodita, aquel hombre era completamente distinto. Desprendía un aura muy agradable y amigable, pero algo parecía fallar en toda aquella fachada de perfección.

— Yo soy Aioria, el caballero de Leo.

— Eso dicen. Tengo curiosidad por saber el dictamen del Patriarca.

— Verás que festival —Hayley entrelazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza—. Esto puede acabar: o muy bien, o muy mal. Personalmente, opto por lo segundo.

— Eso lo veremos muy pronto —sentenció Yagura—. Entonces, tenemos tu permiso para cruzar Piscis ¿Verdad, Nasla?

El caballero de Piscis asintió y se hizo a un lado.

— Hace algunos minutos que retiré la alfombra de rosas que cubren las escaleras. Así será más fácil llegar a la cámara del Patriarca.

— Puede ser —suspiró Hayley—, pero las escaleras no nos las quita nadie.

Nasla sonrió ante el comentario de la amazona.

— Con tu permiso —dijo Yagura antes de liderar el camino a través del templo de Piscis.

Hayley se despidió brevemente de Nasla; Aioria solo lo miró, viendo como dicho caballero le sonreía y asentía en señal de despedida. Sin saber que decir, decidió seguir a Hayley y Yagura. El tramo de escaleras que separaba el templo de Piscis con la cámara del Patriarca era mucho mayor que los que separaban el resto de templos, por lo que se hizo algo pesado. Aioria se entretenía viendo los rastros de pétalos que había por algunos escalones.

Finalmente, y tras varios minutos sumergidos en el silencio más absoluto, alcanzaron el rellano que daba acceso al templo del Patriarca. Aioria se sorprendió de encontrar un último caballero ahí, aquél que portaba la armadura de oro de Virgo.

— ¡Li! —saludó Hayley— Estaba pensando que sería demasiada casualidad encontrarte en tu templo.

El caballero de Virgo soltó una risa mientras se aproximaba a ellos. Aquel caballero lucía tan diferente a Shaka, y al mismo tiempo era clavado a él. Su apariencia era ya algo distinta. Mientras que Shaka era rubio con ojos azules, aquel chico tenía el cabello azul medianoche, el cual se divide hacia la derecha, haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran desordenadamente sobre su rostro, alcanzando su nariz. Sus ojos, por otro lado, eran de un color azul parecido al de Shaka, completamente claros y profundos, como si fueran capaces de ver más allá. Sus facciones eran masculinas, acompañadas por una tez algo pálida.

— Yo también me alegro de veros.

— ¿Has venido a recibirnos?

— Se podría decir así. Digamos que tenía curiosidad para conocer a nuestro visitante.

El caballero de Virgo avanzó y se plantó delante de Aioria, extendiéndole la mano amigablemente.

— Soy el caballero de Virgo. Mi nombre es Lidios, aunque puedes llamarme Li. Encantado de conocerte.

— Igualmente —aunque Aioria dudó en un primer instante, finalmente estrechó la mano del caballero de Virgo—. Mi nombre es Aioria.

Lidios pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y rápidamente regresó su atención sobre sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la misión, por cierto? Veo que Yagura se ha duchado.

— Sutil forma de decir que está lleno de sangre —comentó Hayley.

— Créeme, Hayley. Soy el primero que quiere darse una buena ducha.

— ¡Pues, venga va! A más nos entretengamos aquí, más tardarás. Aioria —llamó. Él miró a Lidios. El caballero ya estaba en posición de irse, pero aún tenía sus ojos puestos en Aioria. Su sonrisa parecía demasiado fácil—, te guiaremos hasta la sala del Patriarca. Un consejo: Procura no asustarte.

Aioria parpadeó repetidas veces en escuchar aquella advertencia. ¿Que no se asustará de qué? Lo único que se le ocurría era que el Patriarca fuera una persona temible. Aunque ¿Qué le iban a decir a él? Un Patriarca impostor con trastorno de bipolaridad que mató a su hermano, engañó a todo el Santuario, trató de matar a la reencarnación de Athena y le ejecutó el Satán Imperial. Si ese Patriarca superaba todo eso, se merecía un verdadero aplauso por su parte. Superar a Saga era muy difícil.

Como dijo, Lidios los guio en el interior del templo y hasta la cámara del Patriarca. Bueno, lo guio. Evidentemente, tanto Yagura como Hayley ya conocían el camino. Recorrieron varios pasillos antes de llegar a la cámara central. Esta permanecía igual que Aioria la recordaba: una amplia y basta sala donde únicamente había una tarima, sobre la que se alzaba el trono de mármol y, tras este, una cortina roja que conducía a las estancias privadas de la diosa y el Patriarca.

Sentado en el trono había quien dedujo que era el Patriarca: un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía con aquella oscura y tupida túnica. Llevaba varios colgantes, algunos de ellos hechos de oro, igual que el casco que reposaba al lado del trono. El hombre se levantó cuando ellos entraron en la sala. Sus ojos lucían cansados, pero transmitían seguridad y calidez.

¿Y aquél hombre era temible? ¡Si parecía un ángel!

— Es un alivio veros de regreso —anunció con una tierna sonrisa tirando de sus labios—.

— Tampoco nos ausentamos por tanto tiempo —comentó Hayley. A pesar que seguía manteniendo su poste sarcástico, lo cierto es que su tono sonó mucho más respetuoso—. Dos semanas.

— No es poco tiempo, Géminis.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. A Aioria le dio la sensación que se calló el comentario. El Patriarca miró a ambos caballeros y dejó que su mirada cayera sobre Aioria. Este se sintió al descubierto ante ese hombre. Era evidente que poseía una gran sabiduría, que aquellos ojos cansados habían visto demasiadas cosas como para ser contadas. Y aun así, no habían perdido su empatía o cariño. Aioria se sintió reconfortado por dentro, pensando que así era como tenía que lucir un verdadero Patriarca.

— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

A Aioria le costó entender que el Patriarca se refería a él. Algo traspuesto por la sensación que el pontífice creaba en él, respondió:

— Aioria, señor. Soy el caballero de oro de Leo.

El Patriarca frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Lo encontramos fuera de la SSA justo antes de regresar —explicó Aries.

— ¿Fuera de la SSA? —cuestionó el pontífice. Yagura asintió. El anciano volvió a dirigirse hacia Aioria— ¿Sabes como has terminado ahí?

— No… No lo sé, señor.

— Aparente amnesia —comentó Hayley con un toque sarcástico en su voz.

— Mi pregunta es —intervino Lidios por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala— ¿Dónde está tu armadura?

Aioria quedó confundido por un instante. Trató de hacer memoria, pero le costó separar todos los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Finalmente, logró explicarlo:

— Recuerdo que me fui a dormir. Y cuando desperté estaba ahí tendido.

— Claro —soltó Hayley— ¿Quién no se acuesta y termina en otro lugar?

El Patriarca le mandó una mirada reprobatoria que pareció no afectarle en lo absoluto.

— Aries —llamó el Patriarca—, cuando habéis pasado por Leo, ¿Habéis visto la armadura?

— Sí.

— ¿Ha tenido alguna reacción cuando Aioria ha pasado por su lado?

— No.

— ¿Has sentido algo proveniente de la armadura?

Hubo unos segundos tensos antes de que se escuchara la respuesta del caballero de Aries:

— No.

El Patriarca apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza. Algo le decía a Aioria que aquello no era una buena señal. Por eso volvió a hablar. No obstante, en su voz se podía percibir un cierto titubeo.

— Pero eso no quiere decir…

— Aioria, son demasiados los años que llevo en este Santuario. Como entenderás, conocer las armaduras es una pieza clave para ser Patriarca en el Santuario. Créeme, de ser el legítimo dueño de la armadura de Leo, ella te habría reconocido.

— ¡Pero lo soy! —protestó Aioria— ¡Soy el caballero de oro de Leo!

— La armadura no te ha reconocido.

— Pero su cosmos es grande, Patriarca —intervino Lidios—. No podemos ignorar eso.

— Esos pampanatas de ahí fuera también tienen un cosmos igual de grande ¿Significa eso que sean aliados? No, claro que no —dijo Hayley en su habitual sarcasmo.

— ¡No soy un enemigo! —declaró Aioria inmediatamente— No sé de quienes estáis hablando pero os aseguro que no soy uno de ellos.

— Aioria —llamó el Patriarca en un tono calmado—, quiero creerte pero me atiendo a las pruebas.

— Patriarca —intervino Yagura. En un gesto, el pontífice le ordenó que callara.

— Piensa que fue ella quien pidió que lo trajéramos hasta aquí —puntualizó Lidios cruzándose de brazos.

Hayley rodó los ojos.

— Aioria —lo llamó el Patriarca nuevamente—, créeme que no es nada personal —Aioria se temió lo peor. El Patriarca lanzó una rápida mirada a Lidios, quien desapareció en un parpadeo. Cuando Aioria lo detectó nuevamente, estaba detrás suyo. Solo alcanzó a ver como la mano de Lidios le atrapaba la nuca—. Pero debo condenarte por tus actos. No hay que mentirle al Santuario.

Después de escuchar eso, Aioria solo vio oscuridad.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! :)**

¡Hasta aquí llega este segundo capítulo! Espero que la espera no se haya hecho demasiado larga. Si tenéis cualquier duda, solo tenéis que dejarlo en un review ;) ¡Encantada os responderé!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y os veo en el próximo capítulo!

 **Un fuerte abrazo**

 **No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

 **Enna**


End file.
